


Dearest

by feiro



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominant Mikleo, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Mikleo still bottoms in this one, Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Submissive Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiro/pseuds/feiro
Summary: Sorey is a good boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First petplay I've ever written, so it's not very hardcore. As the tags say, I haven't gotten around to writing Sorey taking it up the ass... yet. Sub!Sorey has my heart though.

Sorey scratched the back of his neck, tugging on the collar around his neck a little. He was kneeling on the floor next to the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers and the collar. This was not a new situation for him to be in; on the contrary. This was Sorey’s favorite thing to do. Or at least very high on the list. Probably depended on whether we’re talking about just sex stuff here or all the things one can do in the whole world. Sorey liked history a lot too, and music. Eating pizza…? Huh, that was a tough one. Sex, or pizza...

Waiting was, however, always a part of this as well. Sorey did not like it much, though. Sure, it made him feel even better in the end, the release he got was that much sweeter. Still, the waiting itself made him feel all jumpy, impatient. And Mikleo sure liked to keep him waiting.

Mikleo, who was sitting in front of Sorey on the bed, looking down at him with those fateful eyes of his. His gaze was gentle, but that’s all it was for now; just a gaze, no words, no gestures, not even a clear facial expression. This, too, was nothing new. Mikleo knew exactly what these moments of anticipation did to Sorey, every time without fail: they made him jumpy, made him frustrated. Even more enthusiastic. Ready to do anything for Mikleo. Well, he was like that all the time. But it was different when they were like this. In their normal everyday life, what Mikleo asked, he got. In these situations, though, what Mikleo commanded, he got.

Sorey stared back up at him, squirming. God, he couldn’t take it much longer. The longer Mikleo looked at him, the longer the silence went on - he wanted to scream, to beg for an order. But Sorey didn’t speak. He knew better than that.

The situation was made even worse by the fact that his dick was already rock hard in his boxers. It hadn’t even gotten any attention yet - sure, they had made out a little, then Sorey had noticed that Mikleo had had that certain gleam in his eyes. Then he had grabbed the familiar collar from the bedside table and told Sorey to strip down to his underwear - and now he was stuck waiting, thinking of all the previous times this particular game had taken place. Hence, the raging erection.

Mikleo noticed, of course. Didn’t comment on it just yet. He decided Sorey had waited long enough and reached a hand out, landing it on Sorey’s head and scratching his scalp a little. Sorey  sighed and immediately leaned in to it, his eyes slipping closed. Oh, his boy was so easy to please.

But this wasn’t about only pleasing Sorey, now. Not at all. Neither of them were really after simple, chaste touches like this. Though it did give Mikleo a little time to think about how he wanted to approach the situation this time.

The first time they did this, Mikleo really wasn’t sure about it. But it had been so hard for Sorey to tell him his wish, blushing and stuttering, that Mikleo couldn’t just reject him outright. So he had gone with it, just testing, gently, seeing how Sorey felt wearing the collar. Then he gave him orders, though they were more like suggestions at first. And Sorey had done it all so eagerly, like all he wanted to do for the rest of his life was just to please Mikleo. Since then, this had become a regular thing. A very regular thing.

While Mikleo certainly was excited, Sorey was still the only one with an obvious hard-on. That would have to be fixed, because he’d have to wait for a while before getting any attention down there. He’d be frustrated, sure, but that was just too bad. Mikleo made the rules right now. And he just loved hearing Sorey whine after waiting for any kind of relief for _ages_. It was precious, and hotter than Mikleo would ever admit.

Either way, Sorey was looking up at Mikleo expectantly now, green eyes wide and brows slightly raised. Shit. So cute, and yet so infuriatingly hot. Mikleo tightened his hold on Sorey’s hair, tugging at it slightly while leaning down to finally kiss him. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Sorey let out a small sigh at the kiss, responding eagerly. When Mikleo’s tongue prodded at his lips after a couple of seconds, he opened his mouth just slightly, brushing his own tongue against Mikleo’s. The brunet was breathing heavily already, the waiting had taken its toll on him and now he was aching just to do, do, _do_ \- he couldn’t stand being just watched anymore, he wanted to listen to what Mikleo wanted him to do, to put his hands on him. And his mouth. Definitely his mouth. Thinking about that commanding voice sent a shiver down his spine, and when he thought of the _praise_ he would get he couldn’t stop himself from moaning into the kiss. He needed more, now.

Mikleo broke the kiss at the moan, a smirk playing on his lips. Sorey was so easy to rile up, because he tended to do it _himself_ , just like he evidently had done just now, too. It was fun, but Mikleo was ready to get on with it now. Besides, the heavy breathing and the moaning had definitely woken up Mikleo’s cock, too. And only a fool would prolong the situation any more, when there was such an eager boy in front of him. A very, very patient fool.

“Open my pants, would you?” Despite the wording, it wasn’t a suggestion, not really. Sorey immediately got to work, opening the buttons on Mikleo’s pants and tugging them down just slightly. He stared at Mikleo’s budding erection and leaned towards it without really realizing it, opening his mouth and looking like he was about to lick Mikleo through his underwear. But that wouldn’t do.

“Ah-ah, not yet,” came the almost cheerful rebuttal from above. Damn it. Sorey tore his eyes off Mikleo’s dick and looked up, disappointment clear on his face. “I didn’t tell you to do that.”

Sorey knew that, of course. It was just a reminder. He wanted to open his mouth and protest, but restrained himself. It wouldn’t do him any good, probably on the contrary. He had to be a good boy now. He _wanted_ to be a good boy, so he’d wait, and only do what Mikleo told him to. So he stayed silent and swallowed, looking up at Mikleo’s face again. He did give him his best pleading look, though.

Mikleo’s smile turned into a gentler one, and he slightly pet Sorey’s hair again. “How about you put your hands on it?”

Again the request was fulfilled immediately, Sorey’s hands flying up to Mikleo’s crotch, a little rough. It made Mikleo wince a bit, but he didn’t say anything, because then Sorey was rubbing his dick through his underwear and it all felt nice. He was fully hard now, too, but nowhere near as desperate as Sorey, of course. It was certainly fun, calling the shots. Sorey was so perfect like this, fully at his mercy and ready to do anything for Mikleo. Sorey, down on the floor, still looking up at Mikleo with those eyes. Mikleo was breathing a little more heavily now, but he still maintained his composure. Out of the two of them he had always been better at it.

Sorey was happy now. The floor was hard and his balls were positively _aching_ , but finally he was allowed to touch Mikleo. His boyfriend was so perfect. His voice, especially when he was bossing Sorey around, his eyes, the smell of him. His dick. Oh, Sorey could hardly wait to see it. He wished Mikleo would already just tell him to lower his underwear as well. And god, he really wished he’d tell him to suck him off, too. It would be cruel if he didn’t. Sorey’s mouth was pretty much watering at the thought. Luckily he was long past being embarrassed of his thirst for Mikleo. It was only him and Mikleo, anyway, so it was okay.

Meanwhile Mikleo had gotten enough of the piece of clothing between his dick and Sorey’s eager hands. He was going faster than he had intended to, but he knew Sorey wouldn’t mind - on the contrary, really. So he gave his next order, his voice steady. “Pull it out and keep going.”

It was just what Sorey wanted- or needed. He stuck his right hand under the waistband of Mikleo’s boxer briefs and tugged them down, freeing his erection. God, he wanted to put his mouth on it. But he wasn’t allowed to yet, so he wouldn’t. He just wanted to please Mikleo, and going against his orders wouldn’t do that. So he kept going with his hands, stroking his dick. He was staring at it now, enthralled by it, as if by magic. It would’ve been a funny sight if Mikleo wasn’t so turned on. And he’d never even think of laughing at Sorey for being like this, anyway. He was so vulnerable like this, giving all of himself to Mikleo, ready to do anything. Mikleo would never forgive himself for hurting Sorey, especially if he’d do it in this situation.

The handjob was nice, but Mikleo could tell Sorey was still impatient, still not completely pleased. And neither was he, really. He was breathing a bit more heavily and there was definitely a blush on his face, but they were just getting started. Sorey’s pace was nice and steady, but it was time to give them both what they wanted.

“Okay, you can suck it. But don’t go too fast, now.” In a flash, Sorey was licking down Mikleo’s length, letting out a small moan in the process. Then he kissed the tip and licked it a couple of times before finally wrapping his lips around it. This earned him a sigh from Mikleo. He was definitely turned on, too, though probably not as far gone as Sorey. Generally Mikleo wasn’t really that vocal; it was pretty much all sighs and breaths and small groans from him. Sorey, on the other hand, could wake up neighbors with all the noise he made, and he could do very little to control it, no matter how hard he tried.

Sorey was bobbing his head now, trying not to go too fast as per Mikleo’s instructions. It could’ve been slower, too, but it felt so good Mikleo didn’t really care anymore. Sorey was sucking his dick like his life depended on it, and Mikleo’s breaths echoed in the room. Sorey was moaning at times, too, and the vibrations on Mikleo’s cock drove him crazy. He tangled his fingers in Sorey’s hair again and spread his legs as much as his slightly tugged down pants allowed him to.

“Oh, good boy, Sorey. You’re such a good boy,” Mikleo said breathily, throwing his head back. This made Sorey’s eyes widen as he let out an even louder moan. Jesus Christ, he could die right here and be happy, just from having heard that praise. It went straight to his cock, too. His touch-starved, aching cock. Oh man.

He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself yet, but since only his right hand was busy with holding Mikleo’s dick, he couldn’t resist sneaking his left hand down to the front of his boxers to relieve some of the pressure. He rubbed himself just a little bit though his underwear. Just a little bit.

Suddenly, Mikleo’s grip on his hair tightened and he pulled Sorey’s head away from his crotch. Shit. Of course he couldn’t do that without Mikleo noticing. He looked down at Sorey with a scarily stern expression, his grip on the brunet’s hair painful. “Bad dog.”

Sorey whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut in shame and turning his head away. Mikleo’s hands disappeared from his hair. So much for that. Why did he have to be so impatient? He had just made Mikleo so happy, so pleased, and now he was a bad boy. If he had just waited for a little while, surely Mikleo would have allowed him some relief, too. He kept his eyes closed, not daring to look at Mikleo’s expression. It was bound to be very severe right now.

“Sorey. Look at me.” Apparently, he was not allowed to wallow in his shame either. Carefully, he opened one eye to peek up at Mikleo. He was surprised to find that he did not, in fact, look like he wanted to slap Sorey. He looked a little serious, instead, and somehow gentle? This encouraged Sorey to open his other eye, too, and turn his face back towards Mikleo, waiting for what he had to say.

“Are you sorry?” he asked, and Sorey nodded furiously. Mikleo only raised his eyebrows at him. Nodding wasn’t enough, then.

Sorey looked down at the floor, still ashamed. He could feel Mikleo’s eyes on the top of his head. He swallowed, then spoke, his voice a little hoarse from not having talked for so long. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“For what?”

“F-for touching myself before I was allowed to.” His voice was small now, insecure. Sorey didn’t want to be a bad boy. He wanted to be a good boy, to please Mikleo. He only ever wanted to please Mikleo. He wanted to hear Mikleo praise him again. But he had done something bad and disappointed Mikleo.

He felt Mikleo’s hand gently touch his chin, lifting his gaze upwards. Mikleo looked down at him again, and now his expression was full of love, not a single hint of anger on it. The look made Sorey blush, his heart beating faster in his chest.

“You’re forgiven. It’s okay now. You can make it up to me.” Mikleo smiled. Sorey returned the smile, feeling like he could burst from happiness. Mikleo was just so perfect.

Some other night Mikleo probably would’ve come up with some sort of punishment for Sorey, but he really didn’t feel like it right now. He was way too aroused and Sorey was way too cute today. Seriously, those wide green eyes looking up at him again like that, excited and happy… Yeah, not today.

“Get the lube and get up here,” he said, patting the bed beside him and then starting to remove his pants. Sorey practically jumped to the nightstand, which made Mikleo chuckle a little. After rummaging around for a second, Sorey set the lube on the bed and emerged by Mikleo’s side. And boy, was he happy to be off the cold, hard floor. Mikleo made it all worth it, but his legs could take only so much.

Mikleo kissed him again, going for his tongue immediately. Sorey’s moans were back again, and he let Mikleo push him down on the bed, the shorter man settling on top of him. The kiss was wet, heated, and it was clear they were both still very turned on. Mikleo rolled his hips a little, his bare erection brushing against Sorey’s clothed one, and Sorey groaned. Finally Mikleo tugged his boxers down, too, pressing their dicks together just briefly. It felt nice, to feel the heat of the other against him, but it was over much too soon, because then Mikleo pulled away and got on his side next to Sorey, still looking at him.

And Sorey looked back. He let his eyes roam from Mikleo’s eyes down to his toes and then back up again. Always so beautiful, so perfect. Still had his shirt on. Sorey got on his side as well and touched the hem of Mikleo’s shirt, raising his eyebrows at him, asking for permission.

“Go ahead,” Mikleo nodded and Sorey pulled the shirt over his head. His eyes immediately went to Mikleo’s nipples. They were perfect, too, just like his dick. Just like everything about Mikleo. Flawless. Sorey couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and giving them both a quick lick; they were so inviting.

“Did I tell you to do that?” Mikleo asked with a chuckle, but it was more of an amused comment than an actual rebuttal. He didn’t have much patience anymore; right now, Sorey could have misbehaved as much as he’d wanted and Mikleo still couldn’t bring himself to properly punish him. He just really, really wanted Sorey’s cock inside him as soon as possible.

He had grabbed the lube while Sorey hadn’t looked, and now the brunet was watching him squeeze some on his fingers and bring them down to his own ass. Mikleo wasted no time inserting the first finger; he was kind of in a rush. This wasn’t about fingering himself, now, this was just about being ready for Sorey as quick as possible. Mikleo caught Sorey’s eyes.

“Okay this way?”

Sorey nodded. “Yeah, of course.” No matter how, no matter which way they did it, it was always perfect.

Then he just waited patiently, watching Mikleo as he prepared himself. He kept his hands firmly on the bed, determined to be one hundred percent obedient again. Watching Mikleo’s flushed face was nice enough, his panting audible and so, so hot. He had two fingers in now, and he returned Sorey’s stare as he inserted the third one. Sorey kind of wished Mikleo had let him do it, but it didn’t matter now. Mikleo was still in charge, so he was the one who got to decide. Sorey was content just going along with it.

It didn’t even take that much longer, then, because Mikleo’s patience was wearing thin. He knew that if he had let Sorey prepare him he would have taken his sweet time and worried about Mikleo hurting if he didn’t do it long enough. So, nope, he wouldn’t be having any of that right now. They were doing this, now.

Sorey jumped a little in surprise when Mikleo suddenly grabbed his dick. He let out a shaky moan as his lover coated it with lube, green eyes fluttering shut. Wow, he was definitely desperate for some attention down there. The anticipation made him shiver. He knew exactly how good Mikleo always felt around him, and it was just mere seconds away.

Mikleo turned so he was on his back and spread his legs, looking at Sorey like he wanted to eat him up.

“Now get here and fuck me.” Sorey’s eyes widened at that, and he shot up, placing himself on top of Mikleo. Oh fuck, how could he manage to be so put together still? That, too, had been an order, not a plea, not even a suggestion. An order, and Sorey felt like he could die just from that gaze alone again. God.

Sorey briefly looked at his dick poking at Mikleo’s ass before grabbing the base of it with one hand and guiding himself inside Mikleo. He tried to go as slow as possible, but it was hard. Mikleo didn’t seem to mind, anyway; he was already wrapping his legs around Sorey and letting out tiny little groans. And Sorey didn’t have the patience to wait that long as soon as he was fully inside, either. He started thrusting, shallowly, slowly at first, keeping his eyes on Mikleo, bewitched by the sight beneath him. Mikleo was looking back up at him, his eyes clouded with desire and mouth slightly open. His breathy sounds were drowned out by Sorey’s moaning, groaning and huffing, and pretty much all the noises one could ever imagine someone making during sex.

Yup, Sorey the moaner was definitely in the house. Now that he didn’t have a dick in his mouth to muffle the noises, they were probably going to get complaints from the neighbors again. Whoops. Mikleo really couldn’t care less.

Sorey just couldn’t help it; Mikleo felt so good, so great, divine - and now he had to pick up his pace or he was going to die right there and then. Mikleo was pleased with this, focusing on the feeling of his lover’s cock moving inside him.

“Yes, good, Sorey, you’re so good-” his praise was interrupted by another moan from Sorey - much louder than the other ones, and now the neighbors were definitely aware of what was going on. But seriously, fuck the neighbors, Sorey was so gorgeous like this, like an open book, giving all of himself to Mikleo. If Mikleo had been bolder, he would have taken a picture of that face right here and now and kept it with him. Actually, that seemed like an excellent idea. He’d have to make sure to have his phone near him the next time he had Sorey writhing at his mercy like this.

Sorey was already close, Mikleo could tell. But he was such an obedient boy, he wouldn’t come without Mikleo’s permission. No matter how naughty he had been today. Still, it was time to cool him down a little. Mikleo placed a hand on his chest, ordering him to stop his movements without words. And Sorey obeyed, of course.

“Get on your back.” A hint of confusion crossed Sorey’s flushed face, but he did as he was told. Mikleo climbed on top of him, lining himself up with Sorey’s cock again and sitting down on it on one smooth movement. This earned him a shout from Sorey, and he chuckled, starting to ride him. Now this, this was good. Sorey’s eyes rolled back and more and more loud noises came out of his mouth. Perfect.

He couldn’t let Sorey just reach his peak on his own, though, no. This was about both of them. Well, truthfully this was about Sorey, but Mikleo knew he couldn’t let his boyfriend off the hook just like that. And ultimately he was selfish, too, desperate for release now. He angled himself just right, letting out breathy little moans as Sorey’s dick hit his prostate again and again. He couldn’t last much longer, now, but it was okay. Sorey was eagerly moving his hips with Mikleo and seemed to be ready to blow his load as soon as he got permission. The noises hadn’t stopped and Sorey’s mouth was wide open, his eyes closed and a look of pure bliss on his face. It was time to add even more fuel to the fire. God, Sorey probably couldn’t even take it.

“Good, Sorey, good.” This made Sorey knit his brows and throw his head back, a look of pure desperation on his face.

“I-I just want to-”

“I know,” Mikleo interrupted. He reached down and tugged on Sorey’s previously ignored collar a little, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. Then he sat upright once again, eyes never leaving Sorey’s face.

Mikleo was pushed over the edge then, squeezing his eyes shut as he came all over Sorey’s stomach and chest. The tightening of his ass around Sorey’s cock made him let out a whimper - he needed to come so badly. But he couldn’t. Not before-

“You can come now, Sorey. Come for me, love.” Sorey was seeing stars now, making a few more erratic thrusts before spilling inside Mikleo. His orgasm was intense, eyes staying shut, the last groans and whimpers making their way past his lips. Then he fell silent, throat dry from all the noises and breaths. He was vaguely aware of himself slipping out of Mikleo, his boyfriend getting up from the bed, but Sorey really couldn’t find the energy to move a finger.

Mikleo, meanwhile, had quickly made his way to the bathroom and back, returning with a washcloth to clean both of them up. Mikleo knew Sorey needed some rest now, so it was his turn to take care of him. He did it gladly. Sorey was peeking up at Mikleo through half-lidded eyes while he cleaned up the mess on his chest. There was a blissful smile on his face and his hair was sticking out in all directions. Mikleo felt his chest ache with love for Sorey. He returned the smile and set the washcloth aside, wrapping his arms around Sorey. Gentle kisses were pressed all over the brunet’s face, and he chuckled a bit. A nap definitely seemed like a good idea right now, just like it always did after this. But before that, Sorey just wanted to relish Mikleo’s touches, to cuddle and smell the sweat on the other’s skin. He was perfect, and they were good together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkshame me on [tumblr](http://sniphy.tumblr.com/)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/leusinia).


End file.
